


Watching the fire glow, and telling me, "I love you"

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 'tis the seasonnnnnn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: I wrote this headcanon on twitter, "Peter and MJ dancing around the christmas tree with no music in the background in their tiny cottage house they just bought and just enjoying each other's presence and just drinking in their happiness" so i brought it to life.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Watching the fire glow, and telling me, "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, i'm back again!!!! Title was taken from Taylor Swift's "Christmas Tree Farm" (out today, go check it out)
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_“Thank you for putting all these lights up around my room, babe” Michelle said looking around the four walls of her room and the mistletoe hanging on the frame of her door_

_“Maybe I’ll do it again next time, in our own place, just the two of us” Her boyfriend of two years now, Peter, said. Wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her right shoulder._

And little did they know, two years later, that promise came true.

“God, moving these boxes around full of ornaments is tiring” MJ said with a sigh as she plopped down on the couch in their newly furnished living room, she looked around at her (mostly her husband’s) doing. With his spider abilities as she called them, he put the lights all around their cottage. 

Late at night, of course, because they’re obnoxious and Peter thought doing something “illegal” like cheating when putting up christmas decorations was all fun and laughs in the company of his wife. (Yes, his wife, you can fight him on it but in the end, Michelle still chose him and that’s all that matters. Suck it).

“You okay babe?” Peter yelled from the kitchen, he was making hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows with sprinkles (for him) and a candy cane (for her). 

“Yeah, I was just thinking” Michelle replied, smiling at the christmas tree she just finished putting together. Decorations and everything. It was her baby and she was damn proud of it.

“What about?” Her husband said as he came to a stop in front of her and gave her the hot chocolate mug that had a few sleighs painted on it, whilst his had some weird looking mistletoes and a spider painted on it.

Michelle smiled as she sipped her beverage and remembered how that was the date where they were making ceramic mugs for a whole afternoon and were laughing so much Peter said he wanted to marry her and she just said a “let’s do it then, loser” and long story short, that’s how they proposed each other (and when Peter called his aunt May that night to tell her, she freaked out so hard and invited them over for lunch the next day. Many tears were shed. From the three of them. Even if MJ denies it.) 

“About us” She said, putting her head on his shoulder as she watched the fireplace, “everything we’ve gotten through and whatever we have yet to live” 

“Someone’s nostalgic” Peter chuckled

“Shut up” She said lifting her head and flicking him in the ear “I just like christmas, that’s all”

“Well, I’m lucky to have you” The love of her life turned to face her and gave her a cheesy smile

Michelle rolled her eyes and finished the rest of the chocolate

“You done yet? We still have to finish the tree and pick up the tinsel and left over ornaments” She looked at him

Peter hummed and grabbed her mug, getting up and walking to the kitchen to put them away

_“So… this is our new house” A newly wed Peter said as he walked in bridal carrying his wife. (Wow, he’ll never stop calling her that)._

_“Yes it is” Michelle said with the brightest smile she’s ever mustered. This is what happiness felt like and she was so mushy inside, but no one will find out. She has a reputation to take care of, after all._

_Putting her down and grabbing her hand, Peter told her to look around and enjoy the emptiness of it before they had to start furnishing it_

_“It’ll take us a lot” He said, already dreading it_

_“With that attitude it will” She replied, letting go of him and walking to the messenger bag Peter carefully put in the corner of the living room_

_“But for now” she said, “Let’s celebrate” she walked back to him holding champagne and two glasses. They aren’t much of drinking alcohol but they enjoy the occasional wine and whatever MJ felt like trying out._

That was the first time they walked into their house, after getting the keys. She still has the picture of the two of them in front of the door. It rests on top of the fireplace. It makes her happy. And it makes Peter tear up even if he denies it.

“You keep getting lost on me, Em” Peter said chuckling as he kept putting away unused christmas ornaments 

“I’m sorry, I’m just” She sighed “I feel so happy right now and my mind keeps on reminding stuff”

“Story time?” He asked with a knowing smile

“Remember that time we went on that trip we took to Alaska?” She giggled

Peter stepped out from behind the tree and put his left hand on his hip, pointing at her with his right index finger “The worst trip of my life”

She burst out laughing “Well did I know spiders got cold?” 

He jokingly groaned and dropped his arms

“Anyway, we had to huddle for warmth cause you didn’t know what was going on and when you slipped on the ice that one time during one of our walks and held onto me until we both fell was when I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my days with you” She said with a slight blush

If heart eyes existed in real life, Peter would be the definition of it right now.

“Really?” He asked in awe

“Yeah” She looked down giggling “Luckily I proposed to you a few months later”

“I’m pretty sure that was me”

“Can’t prove otherwise, lover” she walked up to him and pressed a kiss on his lips

He smiled against her lips and kissed back.

_“I can’t believe we’re doing this, getting married, I mean” MJ said, looking up at the night sky, legs up against the wall and reaching out for Peter’s fingers. They were in some random rooftop Peter chose._

_“I know, it’s crazy. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else but you” He mirrored her position but instead of looking at the sky, he was looking at her._

_She smiled “even if you aren’t spending the night before in a bachelor party?_

_He thought for a second “nope, I’m fine right here”_

_She looked at him “Me too”_

_He booped her nose_

_She threw a chocolate covered strawberry at him_

_He caught it with ease._

“Ready to put the star on the top of the tree?” Michelle asked Peter after they pulled away 

“You wanna do it? He asked contently

“I think we both should” She said, picking it up and showing it to him

It was a black and red star. Peter asked MJ to spray paint it so it could match his Spidey suit. It was a joke. She still did it while he slept so when he woke up it was there, in all its glory. He picked her up and twirled her around that morning. Then mourned for their burnt breakfast but he didn’t care.

Both of them careful put the star on the tree (Peter standing on his toes), holding it on both sides. As soon as it was in place, MJ reached and turned the lights on, bringing their baby (Apparently Peter put a secret ornament with a picture of both of them after one of their many dates when they were still in high school) to life.

Walking behind her, Peter whispered in her ear “Wanna dance?” 

She lifted her right eyebrow “With no music on?”

“Exactly”

And so they did, Peter grabbed her hand and spun her around, they battled a bit for who got to twirl and who got the first kiss without missing. 

It was their house, their love and their first Christmas together in their own home.

  
  


The sweetest of Holidays, if you asked them.

_"Hey" Peter nudged Michelle_

_"Yeah?" She looked at him_

_"I love you" He smiled_

_"I love you too dork" She smiled back and went back to painting their room_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Have a good day/ night!!!
> 
> Find me on twitter as @/wondrstrvck or @/aftrglcws


End file.
